A Daughter's Curiosity And Love
by Booksurfer1500
Summary: When the now famous Ginny Weasly's daughter get's her photo in the newspaper, people who she thought she left behind in England are back, and who is Ginny's daughter's father?revealed in ch 5! Warning Ginny Weasly bashing.
1. Angelica

A/N I do not own HP as much as I wish I do.

Summery: When the now famous Ginny Weasly's daughter get's her photo in the newspaper, letters of her mothers old family and friends that she left back in England begian to arrive, and who is Ginny's daughter's father?

Prologue

Most kids always say that they wish that they were famous or had famous rich parents... the ones that don't say that are the mainly the kids like me. I have a rich famous mother, and I wish that I had a normal mother. One that had a normal job, and was home everynight. One that didn't leave me with my nanny and tuder to go shoot muggle movies every year. You see I am the daughter of Ginerva Westling or as she was called when she was born, Ginny Weasly. My mother is famous with both the magical and muggle worlds. She makes movies in the muggle world, and sings along with modeling in the magical.

Most people would think I'm lucky. I have a beutiful mother, who has more money than you can imagine, and who is in magazines all the time. But what people don't understand, is that my mother is not the nice person everyone see's on T.V. No. She's depressed, and a liar. You must be confused. Let me explain. When my mother was 17, and living in London, she got pregnant with me. She left all of England behind, and broke off all contact with her friends and family, and moved to America where I was born. When I was only 2 months old, my mother got her big break. A director was in the coffee shop she worked at, and saw her, falling instantly in love with her.

His name was Micheal Mornington, and he got her to play the lead role in his movie, _Time and Again_, the love story of a witch who fell in love with a human. Seeing as how Micheal is muggle he didn't see how ironic it was for my mother to be playing a witch. After her first movie, came musicals, movies, t.v. shows, and most importantly... money. My mother made sure that no one knew of little Angelica Lily Weasly, me. She told me that it was because she didn't want me to always be in the magazines, and that she wanted to protect me.

My story starts the day the most hated by movie star magazine, 'The Gossip', found out about me. I don't know how they learned about me, all I know is that my mother went crazy when she found out!

Chapter One

I was at the supermarket when I first noticed people looking at me, more than ever. I didn't understand why they were looking at me like I was someone that had just now noticed. I was going up to the cash register to pay for my pack of gum, when I saw it. 'The Gossip', it's headline was, "_Angelica, Ginerva Westling's secret daughter._"

Needless to say, I screamed. The guy at the register, told me that I could have a copy if I wanted one, and that he would pay for it, if I gave him my audograph (sp?). I just threw a $10 at him, and took my gum, and the magazine, and ran home. I lived in a small cottage most of my life, along with my tudor, and my nanny. My mother came around once or twice a year, unless she was making a movie near by, then she came more often, but that had only happened when I was 10.

I knew that my mother was there when I came in view of the cottage. Her limo was in the drive way, and her bodygard, Leo, was standing outside the door way.

"Hey Leo." I said, going past him, and into the house. I had heard my mom yelling from the sidewalk, and when I got inside I saw that it looked like a tornado had gone through the inside of the cottage. Mom was throwing dishes at my tudor Gonna, who was running out the back door. When the door closed, Mom fell to the floor, and began to cry. I had only seen my mother cry in her movies, never real crying. I weaved in and out of the piles of glass and chairs that littered the kitchen, and slid to the floor by my mother. When I put my arm around her, she flinched, then lay her head in my lap. Her red curls, the same color as mine covered my lap.

"How could she betray me! I payed her so much. She wasn't supposed to let anyone know about you." Mom said. I didn't understand why my Mom was making such a big deal out of this.

"Who told?" I asked, rubbing my mother's back, trying to calm her down.

"Gonna. She's going to regret the day she was born when I get threw with her." Mom said.

A snowy white owl, flew threw an open window, and dropped three letters on top of my mother, and then the owl started to eat some crackers out of a left open box.

Mom jumped up feeling the weight of the letters, and she grabbed the letters. She tore open the first, and I watched as her eyes got big and frighten'd looking. She gave a little gasp, and then fainted.

What did the letter say?

Who is Angelica's father?

More Later!


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry. I only own Angelica.

Chapter 2!

Posted: 5-12-06

I picked up the first letter, and saw that on the back was the coat of arms for the ministry of magic. I opened it, and inside was a letter from the 'Department of Magical Children Protection'.

'_Dear Miss. Weasly,_

_This letter has been sent to notify you that a social worker will be sent to your home in three hours. Due to the fact that you have broken wizarding law by keeping a father from his child without going through the process set up by the ministry in 1945, you may be arrested, and/or your child may be taken from you if you are seen an unfit parent._

_Do not try to run from the ministry, or you can face charges, that could cause you to loose custody of your child permanently. The more you corporate, the more chances that you shall be able to keep your child._

_Harold Horntail_

_Department of Magical Children Protection'_

This didn't make since! Why would the ministry be contacting my mom, and why would they be saying that my mother had kept me from my father. Since my mother had always said that my father hadn't wanted us, I had just assumed that I would go through my life without a father. I never thought that I needed one or anything.

I ran to my room, taking the letter with me. I kept reading the letter over and over and over. I don't know how many times I read the letter, or how many tears I cried, before I heard a nock on my bedroom door. My mother walked in, and came and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Angelica… we need to talk." My mother said her face red from crying.

"What's this about?" I asked, shoving the letter in my mother's face.

My mother took the letter as she took a deep breath. "I never told your father I was pregnant with you." Ginny said, trying to keep herself from crying, yet again.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He and I went to school together. I knew when we started dating that it would never be more than a school fling. When I found out I was pregnant, the day I was going to tell him, he came running up to me saying that he had gotten a position on a Quidditch team… I knew that they wouldn't let him be on the team if they found out about him getting me pregnant. So I just disappeared." Ginny said, reminiscing.

"What's his name? Will I meet him?"

"You'll meet him alright… They'll send you off to him while there deciding if I'm a good parent or not. His name is…"

A/N CLIFF HANGER! I'm not sure who I want the father of Angelica to be, so feel free to make suggestions.


	3. Ron arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, other than Angelica.

My mother was just about to say the name of my father, when there was a nock on the front door. Mother looked relieved, and went to answer the door. I walked a few yards behind her, and heard the voice of a man. "Ginny. They sent me hoping that you would be more… compelled to comply." A red headed man said walking inside the hallway. He was very tall, and had the same eyes and smile as my mother. "Long time no see." He said, giving my mother a hug, and kissing her forehead.

"It has been a long time since I've seen anyone." My mother admitted, with a few tears in her eyes.

The red head turned, noticing me standing in the middle of the doorframe. "And you must be Angelica." This man couldn't be my father could he? He may have kissed my mother, and hugged her, but I had a feeling deep down inside that he wasn't my father. He came over and offered his hand, to shake. "I'm your Uncle Ron."

I looked him straight in the eye, and didn't say anything for a minute, then said, "Are you the one who wants to take me from my mom?"

He looked shocked at how I was acting. He sighed, "I'm not going to just take you away because I want to, it's my job. I pulled some strings to make sure that my boss agreed to let you stay at Ginny's and my parent's house. Your grandparents. They have wanted to meet you since they found out about you. They are nice, and have gotten your Mum's old room all ready for you." He smiled a sad smile, and then said in his very English accent, "I'll try and have you back with your Mum in a few days."

I turned to look at my mother, and saw her crying, and leaning against the fridge. "Do what Ron says Angelica." She said, sliding down the front of the fridge, and sitting on the linoleum floor.

"Go get a bag of everything you'll need for at least a week." My Uncle said, forcing me to leave my mother with him, and I made my way down the short passage way, towards my room.

I went through my closet, grabbing three pairs of jeans, two skirts, and two shorts, along with seven shirts, and shoved them into my school gym bag, and grabbed a pair of sandals, pair of boots, and a pair of old sneakers. I packed my Ipod, and a few books, then my undergarments, and bathroom things, then zipped my bag closed, and grabbed my teddy bear that I had had since I was born.

As I walked towards the kitchen, I could hear my mother and my Uncle arguing. "Ginny, he knows about her, and wants her back! He will do anything to get her back, and if you try to stop him from seeing her, I will do everything in my power to make sure gets full custody. You did a very dumb thing by running off like that!"

"She's my daughter, and I don't have to let **_him_** see her." Mom said.

"She's not just **_your_** daughter." Ron said. "How do you think Mum and Dad felt these past years?"

"I don't care!" My mother screamed, and broke into tears on the floor.

Ron looked more than mad and a little sad, and said to me, "We need to leave for England." He took out a black box, out of his pocket, and said, "This is the portkey, time changes when you use a portkey to go from one continent to another. It will take much longer than a normal portkey, and we will arrive at the same hour that it is here now." (A/N meaning that if it was 4 pm in the city that there in inside America, when they got to England it would be 4 pm).

I gave a hug to my mother, then took hold of the portkey, and felt the pull on my bellybutton, which meant that the traveling had begun.

A/N If you want a certain person to be Angelica's father please tell me because I don't know who I want to be here father yet, so I'm open to suggestions.


	4. The family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Angelica.

Chapter 4! (If you don't review people, then I'll stop posting this, a simple 'doing great', is more than enough)

I had always hated traveling by portkeys, and this time was no exception. When the spinning finally stopped, I fell over and threw up in the bushes, barely missing the little gnome like creature. I had always had trouble remembering what the name of magical creatures, no madder how much my tutors tried to make me remember, the name and details of them.

Uncle Ron helped me up, and gave me a hanky. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm not a fan of portkey travel." I said, taking a few deep breaths, and looking up at the big old house that looked like it had gone threw the middle of both world wars.

"Your father doesn't like them either." Ron said, in a way that made me think that he was saying it more to him self than to me.

"My father?" I asked. "Who is he? You told Mom that he wanted to see me."

"I'm not the one to say Angelica. That's for your Father to tell you, or Ginny, it's not my choice to tell you." I jumped when I heard the door of the house open, and saw a small red headed girl who looked, about four, come running out of the house screaming, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She jumped into my Uncle's arms, giving him the biggest hug she could.

Ron smiled, putting the little girl down, and then turned to me. "Angelica. This is your cousin Helen. Helen this is your cousin Angelica."

The little girl looked me over, and poked me in the stomach. She then said to her father, "Can she be my big sister instead?" She took my hand in her own that was wet with… I don't want to know.

"She's going to be staying here with us for a while, so I guess she can be like your sister for a while." Ron said laughing.

A tall brunette stuck her head out of a window, and shouted, "Helen get back inside, it's time for your snack." She then noticed Ron and me and said, "Hello Ron, who's your friend?"

"I'll tell you when I get inside, darling." He smiled, and the woman closed the window.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That's my Mummy." Helen said smiling as she began dragging me towards the open front door.

"My wife, Hermione. Your Aunt. She was best friends with your Mum." Ron said, "well… till your Mum left."

I let Helen drag me into the house. It was old, and smelled of fresh baked bread. The family room had old, worn couches, and family pictures all around. Weddings, reunions, birthdays, all recorded by photos. Mom had never let me have my picture taken, and as far as she knew I had only been photographed in that picture that the newspaper had gotten hold of.

My Aunt, came in, and gave her husband a hug, "This is Angelica… Ginny's daughter." Ron said.

Hermione looked shocked. "Ginny's daughter? As in…"

"Yes…" Ron said.

"Does-" Hermione was interrupted.

"He doesn't know yet." Ron said, "I was going to go tell him after dinner. Where are Mum and Dad? I wanted to introduce Angelica to them."

"Your Dad is still at work, and your Mum is…" The fire place roared, and out stepped, a soot covered, large, elderly red head woman. "Right there."

"Mum." Ron said, taking the woman to the other side of the room, and helping her get the soot off. The woman's eyes grew big, and she hurried across the room. "Oh just look at you!" She said smiling. "You look so much like Ginny." I blushed, and gave a little smile. "And your father's smile."

She made me turn around, and then said, "You need to eat. Your skin and bones, though I'm not surprised, with two parents so thin all the time… It is not healthy for you to be so small."

For the first time in my life, I had a grandmother. Of course I guess I had always _had_ a grandmother, but I had never felt till this moment that I had one. I talked with my grandmother for an hour, till my grandfather arrived. He was a tall, and chubby man, with red hair. He was overjoyed that I was there, and said that he couldn't wait for me to meet everyone else in the family.

My Uncle Ron had, his daughter Helen, his fourteen year old son Mathew (who's at a friends house), and a two year old boy named Dennis.

I also had an Uncle named Bill, who was married to a French woman named Fleur. They had four children. An Uncle named Charlie who was a bachelor, an Uncle Percy, who was married to a woman named Penelope, they had one son. I had twin Uncles, George and Fred, who owned a joke shop, and were married to a pair of twins, Henrietta, and Nellie, and they both had a set of twins, both one girl, and one boy.

I had twelve cousins. It was a lot to think about. I had grown up alone. Never knowing that I had cousins, or Uncles to be there for me. I had always been okay being just with my Mother, but I had missed out on so much, and never even noticed it.

I was supposed to meet all of my HUGE family one Uncle per time, so that I wouldn't be overwhelmed. After a dinner of something English (that I'm sure I wouldn't have eaten if I knew what it was), Uncle Ron left to tell my father that I was here.

My longest Chapter EVER! Yippee!

More later…

Virtual Cookies for my reviewers.


	5. The Past

Shoutouts!

Juli Black Potter: I'm so glad that you like my story! I thought it was kind of a different role for Ginny to be portraying in the beginning.

The Gypsy-Pirate Queen: First off I LOVE YOUR NAME! Second off, thanks so much for reviewing, no one reviewed for three chapters in a row, so I was feeling kind of down.

Chapter 5!

A/N I am so mad! I had the freaking longest chapter and my computer FROZE! WARNING no spell check on this chapter.

Hermione had just finished making tea, when she pulled me into the kitchen, "I feel that there are a few things that I need to warn you about before your father gets here. How much exactly do you know about your father?"

I thought for a second, remembering all that I could before I said, "All I know is that my Mother hates him, he's English, and that he's the reason that she left England."

Hermione sighed, "I'll start from the beginning, your Mother had a huge crush on your Father for 5 years before he noticed her, and they dated for a year, when she was 15 and he was 16. They broke up when the War of Innocent Bloodshed started. Do you know of it?"

"Of course! The War of Innocent Bloodshed, was called that because of the Innocent lives that were lost due to the war, that started because of a Wizard who thought that there should only be purebloods, over ten thousand Muggle, and Magical lives were lost. The war ended when that one 'chosen guy' killed the bad Wizard. The Muggle world then learned about the Magical community, and for 3 months small wars almost happened due to the Muggle's fear of anything and anyone Magical." I said, the majority of muggles now exepted us, and I was even good friends with some, but the there are still groups of muggles that hate us still.

"The 'chosen guy', his names Harry Potter, and he's your Father." Hermione said.

I was in shock, I felt as if I had run as fast as I could into a brick wall, and it took me a miniute or two to recover, "But he's practicully roalty!"

"Yes, some people do think of him as roalty, but he is still your Father." Hermione said. "Back to what happened after the war. When Harry came back from the war, he was changed. War does that to people. He no longer loved your Mother the way that she loved him, and he was now in love with someone else. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and she is now married to him. Your mother ended up having an affair with your Father when Luna was thought to be dead, when in reality, she had gotten Amnesia while in Russia for her job. When Luna came back, your mother expected Harry to stay with her."

"But he didn't did he?" I asked.

"No... He didn't. He and Luna had a baby, and Harry hadn't been in love with Ginny. He just was trying not to think about Luna being 'dead'. A month after Luna came back, your Mother was suddenly gone. No one knew where she was, or where she had gone..."

I felt sick at my stomach. I had always dreamed that my Father really loved my Mother in some way. That he just had a problem that caused my Mother to leave him. Maybe he was addicted to Opeum, or mabye he was an achoholic, or he was a secreat agent, and if he had stayed with us, his cover would have been blown. Never had I let my self think that he hadn't loved my mother at one time or another.

The fire place roared, and I looked out of the kitchen, just in time to see Uncle Ron, and a tall, handsome, dark haired man come out of the fire place. Harry Potter had arrived.

A/N Virtual Brownies for those who review! Please tell me if you want any special deserts for reviewing! The kitchen is open for requests.


	6. screaming

To my reviewers:

Juli Black Potter: She will be friends with some of her siblings.

The Gypsy-Pirate Queen : Ice Cream it is.

greeneyes513: thanks for the review

Turning Time: your welcome! I'm glad you liked the brownies!

cooking: I try to make them long as I can, without only updating once a month. If they are this length I usually get a chapter at least once a week.

I stared at the man that I knew was my Father. I felt as if I had just been struck. It was a shocking experience seeing your Father for the first time in your life. I didn't say anything when Hermione told my father and me that she and Ron would leave the two of us to talk alone in the kitchen. It felt strange that I was in a room alone with my Father. I had always imagined that if I ever did meet him, that my Mother would be there.

"You look so much like her." He says coming closer to me. I don't know why, but I back up. My Mom had to have had a better reason for keeping me away from him, than embarrassment. Maybe he was abusive, or was prone to killing small animals for fun.

He looked shocked that I wasn't coming closer to him, that I wasn't running into his open arms, like a lost child, or like the missing children did in the end of plays when they found there parents.

He had tears in his eyes, as he sat down at the table, "I bet she said some horrible lies about me to you." He sighed, and began talking before I had the chance to tell him that he was wrong. "I want you to know that I would have helped your Mother if she had told me." He looked at me with his bright green eyes that pleaded with me to believe him. "Will you please sit down?"

I stayed standing, and he sighed again. He then rubbed his temple, just the way that I do when I feel a headache coming on. "What do I call you?" I asked, speaking for the first time since he had arrived.

He looked surprised when I asked him that, maybe he expected me to just start calling him Daddy, and act like he had been there everyday of my life. "Um... Dad or Daddy is fine." He said with a hopeful smile.

There was no way that I was going to call him that. I would have to call him something else.

When I didn't say anything his smile wobbled, "I would like you to stay with me at my house."

"You mean you and your _wife's_ house." I spat the name wife out like a curse.

"Luna is really excited about you coming. She's excited about talking to you." He said. "And you have your brothers and sister, are excited about meeting you."

"I have what?" I asked, surprised that they wanted to meet me, the product of there Father's affair.

"You have an older brother, named James; he's a year older than you. And there is your sister Emily, who is 10, and your other brother Henry, is 12." He said, "And you have a sister or brother on the way, as well."

"You mean HALF-siblings." I said.

My _Father_ looked rather sad that I didn't consider them to be full siblings. But I would never say they were. They would forever be half, because I had a Mother.

"Ginny will never get you back Angelica." He said, "I'll protect you, and Luna will be a much better Mother to you then Ginny ever was."

I glared at him, "My Mother was the best Mother ever! I have a Mother that loves me, and I don't need your idiot wife to be my Mother."

I then heard the smack, that I realized after a second was the sound that my so called Father's hand slapping me across the face.

"I don't know what your _Mother_ taught you about manners, but you do not call your step-mother an idiot." The realization of what he had just done, must have just struck him, because he began to stare at his hand in disgust, and shock. "Oh my god. Angelica, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that."

The pain was starting to set in. I had never been slapped before. I began to scream, and started to beat his chest as hard as I could, I heard the sound of the door to the kitchen open, but ignored it, and continued to beat his chest. As I watched my fists pounding his chest, I saw his body switch to my Mother's. I was shocked, but continued to beat my fists. It took me a minute to understand that my mind was showing me who I was really mad at.

No. Not mad, FURIUS. How could my Mother put me into this situation? This was her fault. Her fault for my pain. Her fault for my Father's pain. "Her fault! Her fault." I screamed, "I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!" I collapsed crying at my Father's feet, burying my tear stained face in my hands.

I felt someone stroke my hair, and didn't bother pushing their hand away. I felt my self being picked up, and then blessed sleep took over.

A/N Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I have been really busy, and have been away from computers for a while.

Ice Cream to all my reviewers! Flavors available are: Cream, Chocolate, Rocky Road, Cookies and Cream, and Peanut Butter. Sprinkles all around!


	7. Emily

CH. 7

A/N Please note that in the summary preview thingy it now warns of Ginny bashing.

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was big green eyes. I screamed, and fell out of the bed that I had been sleeping in. A small raven haired girl peered at me over the edge of the bed, and cocked her head at an angle. "Why are you on the floor?" She asked.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room, seeing a bed with plain red sheets, and golden yellow wallpaper. The room had no character, and reminded me of a hotel room that I had stayed in when my nanny took me to Las Vegas for my 11th birthday.

"You're at Godrics Hollow silly." She said giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "That really is not very helpful."

"Godrics Hollow is in England (?) It's where Mummy and Daddy live." She said smiling.

"And who exactly are they." I asked.

"Well we have the same Daddy, and Mummy said that she is going to be your new Mummy." Like hell. This must be one of my Father and _Luna_'s procreations. Emma, Ellie, Erica… no it's Emily.

"Well what were you doing in the bed that I was sleeping in?" I asked. I don't care if she is my _half-sister_, I _really_ don't like it when people try to climb in bed with me when I don't know them.

She climbed off the bed, and sat down beside me. "Mummy told me to come see if you were awake since breakfast is ready." She said, and began to stare at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Normally I am very nice to younger kids, but I had a migraine and Emily was starting to kind of freak me out.

"You're really pretty." She said.

"… Thank you?" I said.

"Since you're my big sister, does this mean that you will teach me how to put on makeup, and show me how to find cool cloths, and tell me all about your boyfriends?" She asked, taking me by the hand.

"Isn't that your Mother's job?" I asked.

Emily suddenly looked sad, "Mum doesn't really know about that kind of stuff." She then smiled, "But I'm sure you have had lots of boyfriends, and can tell me all about American fashion! Maybe you could even help me with my school work! My birthday is in 3 weeks, so I'll be going to Hogwarts, and we can ride on the train together, and you can meet all my friends, and I can introduce you to all the _really_ cute boys that I know." Emily was definitely too excited about this.

She looked so hopeful that I couldn't refuse, "Well… maybe I could help you a little." I said.

She smiled, and jumped up. "Mum brought some of her old cloths down from the attic, and resized them so that they would fit you. She said we can go get you new cloths in a few days." She opened a door, revealing a closet that had about five or six muggle style outfits, and two sets of robes inside. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved t-shirt. I put them on, ignoring Emily's stares at the scar on my abdomen. I found a pair of socks in a dresser drawer, and put them and my tennis shoes on.

I then followed Emily down to face the family I never knew.


	8. breakfast

When Emily and I, or Emi as she wanted to be called, got down to the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was a dark haired boy, that was trying to pound a muggle can of... something against the counter, trying in vain to open it. "What are you doing James?" Emi asked in her little kid voice.

"This. Can. Wont. Open." With each word he pounded the can against the counter. The pounding was not helping my migraine at all, so I took my wand out of my pocket, and said the neccisary spell to open the can. James had hit the can agianst the edge of the counter right as the can opened causeing peaches to fly all over the place. He looked up suprised, and noticed me for the first time. We both looked at the other, as if we were sizing each other up for a duel. "You could have warned me you know." He mummbled, and began to clean the mess up.

"But what fun would that be?" I asked.

"oooo you're goning to be in loads of trouble! It's agianst the law for underage witches to use magic out of school." A pale albino looking kid said. He had just come down the stairs behind us.

"Oh really smart one? Last time I checked it was compleatly legal for an _American_ witch to use her magic after her 15th birthday. Oh and that's right! I have already become 15 so I _wont_ get into any trouble what so ever." I said, picking up an apple from a fruit basket in the middle of the kitchen table.

Emi smiled at the blond kid. "Henry, this is Angelica." I hated the way the British said my name in there stuck up accents.

"Just call me Lisha (A/N pronounced Lee-sha) it's shorter." I said taking a bite of the apple. (A/N James looks like his dad, and Henry looks like his mum.) Emi pushed her black hair out of her face, and introduced me to James.

"Where did Mummy go?" Emi asked, grabbing a plate out of a cabnit, and taking some cooked eggs, and a pancake off a large plater, and putting them on her own plate.

"To work." James said, getting another can of peaches, and I opened it for him. He ate it straight from the can. Henry got some eggs and pancakes and sat down at the table with Emi, and Henry. Since there was nothing else for me to do, I sat by Emi, and countinued eating my apple. "Dad said that we should hang out, just the four of us for today so that we can get to know you."

I rolled my eyes. "So what do the rents do for work."

"The what?" Henry asked.

"Luna and Harry. Your rents. Like Pa-rents." I said.

"Oh..." Emi said, "I knew that." She was a bad lier.

"Well Mum works for our Grand-dads newspaper. The Quiggler (sp?), and Dad plays Quiddich (sp?)." James said with pride.

"Quiddich?" I asked. "Whats that?"

All three of my half-sibs mouths droped open wide. "You don't know what Quiddich is?"

"Isn't that some kind of sport?" I asked, "Isn't he a little old for that?"

"Dad's the best Seeker in decades, and Quiddich isn't just _some_ sport, it is _the_ sport." James said, and Emi and Henry nodded. The three then procedid to tell me all about the sport of Quiddich.

"OHHHH." I said. "It's kinda like Flyball."

"Like what?" James asked.

"Flyball. They both have that red ball thing, batter things, and bluggers, and you play it on brooms." I said. (A/N Flyball is like baseball on brooms, with a larger ball, and bluggers that don't have beaters.) "It's a sport people play back in America." I said. "By the way, do you have any headache releaving potion?"

Henry went to go get the potion, and I pretended to listian as James told me all about our Fathers Seeker histery.


	9. hide

A/N ummm... yeah it has been a while since I last updated... I have been busy at school, which is not an excuse, and I will try to update more often. My other story will be updated this week as well.

CH. 9

"... and then dad swoops in with the golden snitch (sp? I really need to read the books again)." James said.

"Wow... just wow, thats great and all, but can we please move the conversation on to something more exciting?" I asked. "What do you people do for fun over here anyways?"

"We play hide and seek!" Emi said before her... or should I say our brothers screamed, "No we don't!"

"Aren't you a little old to play hide and seek?" I asked her.

"Not the way we play it." Emi said, "But you can't tell daddy or mum, because they would get really really REALLY mad!"

"Um. Okay. Tell me how you play." I said.

"First off. You can hide anywhere on the Potter property. Second, you can NOT hide using magic. Third, someone is not considered caught until they are bound with rope. You have to use the special rope, so that it will teleport (A/N I know I am not spelling it right, but I can't find the correct spelling using spell check), the prisoner to the house. Fourth rule, you have to catch everyone! You can not leave anyone outside." Emi said, "And if you want to quit, you just have to push button on the ring you have to wear when you play to send you back home, and it will tell everyone that you are quiting. You can use any means other than quiting to get people to get out of there hiding places."

"Emi you should not have told her! She will just go and tell Dad," Henry said.

Emi rolled her eyes at the same time as me. I must not be a very good influence on her. "I am not a tattle tail." I said.

"Just make sure you don't slip up and say anything cause last time dad and mum found out, they got really mad, and grounded us for 3 months. They say someone will kidnap us when we are out there, or we will get hurt." James said.

"I'm not going to slip up." I reassured him, as Emi handed me a gold ring, with a red ruby.

"Just push the ruby in if you want to come back." Emi said smiling. "James will be it today."

James rolled his eyes, then began to count down from 300, with a pile of the magical rope used in the game sitting on the floor beside him. Emi and Henry took off running, and I slowly crept up the stairs to hide.

A/N tell me if you have any ideas for this story, cause i am not sure what i am going to do with it.

Violet

Chocolate chip cookies for those who review!


	10. Sorting

Chapter 10- A Daughter's Curiosity and Love

A/N OMG I have been doing so much for school, junior year is definitely the hardest year of high school! And I will admit that I have been putting off writing by telling myself that I don't have time. I am busy and only getting about an hour or two of non school things on school days, so I have been putting other things ahead of this.

But I saw someone had wrote a comment a couple days ago so I started thinking about the story, and so now I am making my self write! Well without any further mumbling...

CHAPTER 10 (finally)

Ok so maybe I lied, I wasn't really going to hide for there dumb hide and seek game, I was going up into my room to listen to my ipod and draw. I went as quietly as I could so that James wouldn't come after me first. I yawned on my way up and closed the door softly and then put a silencing charm on the room.

I went over to my bag that sat by the bed that still needed to be made. I pulled out my ipod with its lime green and black gel cover, and turned on 'Defying Gravity' from the old muggle Broadway show Wicked. I sung along as I looked through the drawers in the small desk in the corner and found a couple of sheets of paper, and a few pencils.

"Ready or not! I am coming to find you losers!" Shouted James downstairs, and I locked the door and turned up my music louder.

I settled into the chair in front of the desk and began to draw a face that was half wolf and half human. It was really starting to look good when I heard it. "Angelica! Where are you? Are you in your room?" It sounded like Emi. I turned down 'Gay Boyfriend' by the Hazzards, and looked at the door to my bedroom. The doorknob was shaking. I slammed my brown colored pencil down and stalked over to the door.

After I unspelled the door I practically shouted "What!" I yanked the door open, and there stood my three half-siblings and a creepy old man in purple robes, that looked older than then America's government system. He looked vaguely familiar. I stared at him, and saw the half moon glasses, which helped me remember who he was. I had seen his picture many a times in Hogwarts a History. "Albus Dumbledore?"

"Ah, I see that I don't have to introduce myself. I take it that you know that I am the headmaster at Hogwarts, seeing as you know who I am." He said with a small smile.

"Yeeesss. And you are here talking to me because…" I trailed off.

"Your father would like me to sort you so that you will not have to be sorted with the first years on the first day of school." He said, with a smile.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Sorted?"

"Yes, we have four houses at Hog-" I didn't give him time to finish.

"I know what being sorted means; I just don't know why I need to be sorted since I am not going to go to your school." I said, I had never gone to school with other kids before, and I wasn't so sure I wanted to, especially not as the illegitimate daughter of Harry James Potter, the British Magical Worlds hero.

"But of course you are going to go to Hogwarts." Henry said.

"Yeah, where else would you go? Hogwarts is the only magical school in England." James said.

I laughed, "I would rather not go to school at all, then be forced to endure classes that are ridiculously behind. I am way ahead of the other 5th years. That's what happens when you have a private tutor."

Emi smiled and patted my hand. "Don't worry, I will be there! And I am sure that I will get into Gryffindor, and whether you get into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, one of us will be with you."

"But there are four houses. What if I get into one of the other two?" I asked sarcastically.

James rolled his eyes, "That's impossible; you have to get into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You sure aren't lame enough to get into Hufflepuff, and Slytherin is where all the evil kids go. And you have generations of Gryffindor blood running through you." James said.

"Whatever house you get into, I am sure that Harry will be fine with it." Dumbledore said, "Why don't we go down to the kitchen, and you can put the sorting hat on. Even if you decide not to come to Hogwarts, it won't hurt to just see what house you would have been in."

I shrugged. It didn't matter to me, but there was no way that I wanted to go to that lame backward school. I had heard so many rumors about that place. As the five of us made our way down the stairs, Emi whispered to me, "It's against the rules to hide with magic. It's ok since it's your first time to play the game, but next time it means you are automatically the loser."

I just rolled my eyes. We had all just made it to the kitchen, when 'Dad' walked in, "I haven't missed it have I?"

"No, why don't we all just make a party out of the whole thing," I mumbled under my breath.

"No, you didn't miss it." Dumbledore said, opening a box that sat on the table. He pulled out a raggedy old hat that I recognized from the pictures of Hogwarts a History. The sorting hat. I sat in one of the chairs when he told me to and Dumbledore unceremoniously dropped the heavy felt hat onto my head. Suddenly to world was dark.

I heard the voice that it talked about in the history books for the first time, "well, well, well. Finally a Potter that is a little exciting. You are going to cause a lot of controversy." It gave a little chuckle, and hummed, "But where should I put you? There are two houses that you would fit well into, but in one you could be more, be greater! Only one house can fully help you get full use of your talents… Therefore you must go to…"

CLIFFIE! Hate me all u want!

Cake made by the Dobby for reviewers!

p.s. Does anyone know a lily/james story that was out like 6 years ago, that the author had there own website where they posted updates on the story everyday, and it cataloged lily and james from before there first year till after there death. It was originally posted on I think. If anyone knows the story I am talking about or knows the author please please please tell me!


End file.
